1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to transmitting optical signals and, in particular, to optical devices. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for sending signals using an optical star coupler.
2. Background
In sending information between devices, optical signals may be used to send the information. The information is encoded in the optical signals sent from one device to another device. With this type of medium, a transmitter encodes a message in an optical signal. The optical signal is sent through a medium, such as an optical fiber, to a receiver. The receiver then decodes the message from the received optical signal. With this type of transmission, networks using wires may be replaced or supplemented to include optical fibers over which optical signals are sent.
An optical fiber is a flexible, transparent fiber that may be made of silica, plastic, or other materials having desirable capabilities to carry optical signals.
The use of optical fibers may be more desirable than the use of wires. For example, optical fibers may permit transmission of optical signals over longer distances and at higher data rates than the use of metal wires. Optical signals sent over optical fibers may have a lower loss as compared to electrical signals sent over metal wires for the same distance.
Further, the use of optical fibers is also desirable, because these types of fibers are immune to electromagnetic interference. These and other characteristics make the use of optical fibers for transmitting information between devices desirable for vehicles, such as aircraft and spacecraft. Further, it is desirable for the optical fibers to meet the same requirements as the wires that they replace in a vehicle, such as an aircraft or a spacecraft.
Networks that communicate using optical signals may include devices, such as transmitters, receivers, switches, and optical couplers. Optical fibers using silica are commonly used in optical networks. These types of optical fibers may more expensive than desired as compared to the wires that they replace.
Another alternative to optical fibers made out of silica is an optical fiber made out of plastic. These types of fibers may be made out of polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA). Plastic optical fiber (POF) is often used as an alternative to glass optical fiber. Plastic optical fibers may be more cost effective than glass optical fibers and may not be as brittle as glass optical fibers. However, differences in material and physical characteristics between glass optical fibers and plastic optical fibers may result in devices designed for glass optical fibers providing poor performance when used with plastic optical fibers.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least one of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.